


I'm Going To Be A Father

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Unexpected Pregnancy, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: This is my take on how Barry would react to Iris telling him she's pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Iris was sitting on the couch working on a deadline. She had another deadline that was to be announced this evening. A happy one to be exact. Minutes pass before she starts getting nervous.

What if her husband had gotten hurt in battle?  
What if her husband had left him for his old high school girlfriend, Becky Cooper?  
What if, what if?

Just then, her favorite speedster had zipped into the room wearing a lab-coat. A few weeks ago, he had been promoted to the senior lab CSI. A celebration and night alone was involved. That night alone was probably the reason Iris had missed her period in the first place. Why she had sudden cravings for gummy bears and caviar and had been feeling groggy in the mornings.

Barry walked over to Iris kissing her. "How's my beautiful wife?" 

"Fine. Just finishing a deadline, about Devoe."

Just recently they had defeated their big bad of the year. Devoe, The Thinker, but the rogues were still lurking around.

"Could I get you anything?"

"No Barr, it's fine, could you come sit down for a minute?

"Sure, lemme just go change, it'll take me a second."

It literally took him a second. Why wouldn't it, he's The Flash after all.

When he came back Iris was twiddling her thumbs. She usually does that when she has something important to say when it involves them.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Barry says looking nervous.

"What! No! Don't freak out when I tell you this but I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure, because last time you said you were pregnant, your period came back a few hours later."

"No, Barry. I'm serious. My period was supposed to come 8 days ago. You've noticed - I'm sure - that I've been craving a lot of gummy bears and caviar. And recently, I've started throwing up in the mornings." 

"Still, did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Um, no. Doesn't hurt to try it now, right?"

Before she can finish her sentence, Barry has zipped to the nearest store and bought a package of pregnancy tests.

"Go test yourself." Barry says nervously.

And so she does, she follows all the instructions. Barry hears a scream from the bathroom.

"What's wrong? Is it positive." Barry says following Iris to the living room.

Iris shows Barry the reuslts. Positive.

Barry's eyes widen. "Wow..I'm-" he faints.

"Barry?!" Iris screams fearing for her husband's life.

She calls Caitlin. "What's up Iris?"

"Yeah..hello, Caitlin. We have a code yellow at our apartment. Code yellow."

"I'll be right there."

"Please hurry."

Iris is by Barry's side when Caitlin arrives med-kit in hand. They both lift him onto the couch.

After a few minutes, Barry is awake. Caitlin already left, telling Iris for him to rest his head and congratulating he r on the new member of the family.

"What happened?" Barry asks, wincing from the pain in his head.

"You fainted when I showed you the pregnancy test results."

"Well, was it positive or negative.

"Positive."

Barry's eyes widen again.

"Please don't pass out again!"

"I'm not..I'm just.." Barry tries to continue hyperventilating.

"Breathe Barry, breathe. It's okay. We'll be okay."

After a few minutes Barry is okay again.

"Now that you're okay, what are your thoughts? Are you happy or..angry?"

"I'm going to be a father..I'm going to be a father!" Barry says smiling.

"Yes you are."

"And your going to be a mother, the best one there can be."

Iris blushes.

"I love you, Iris West-Allen."

"I love you, Bartholomew West-Allen."

They kiss, for the first time in their lives, feeling extremely happy.


	2. The Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris get ready to see their baby on the ultrasound, little do they know they're in for long journey.

3 months have passed since Iris told Barry that she was pregnant with her child. She had talked to her doctor about her pregnancy and she had said that they could come in as soon as 3 months have passed.

Laying there now, Iris was really scared of what she would be seeing.   
Would the baby be too small?  
Would Barry leave her because he was disappointed of Iris getting pregnant?  
What if, what if?

She got up a little too quickly, getting very nauseous. Very recently, her morning sickness had evaporated into thin air. She knew it was supposed to disappear after the first three months, she was glad, but that meant she wouldn't get brownies in the morning from Barry.

She went to shower and came back out changing into her maternity wear. Her baby bump wasn't huge but she knew it would in the next month or so. Barry was already awake just staring at her wife, he liked doing this in the morning. Just staring at her wife check herself out, as if she didn't get prettier every single day. 

Barry startles her saying, "You look great, don't worry."  
Iris turns around and smiles her smile of hers.  
"You think so?"  
Barry nods his head yes.   
She sits down on the bed next to her.  
"So if my belly starts inflating to a abnormal size, will you still love me the same?"  
"Always."  
"Ya know..we do have the ultrasound today, so you should get ready," Iris says laughing.  
"I'm The Flash, I'll be ready in the blink of an eye, I just want to spend time with my pregnant wife."  
Just as soon as they're about to kiss, Barry's phone rings announcing a robbery in progress. He shows the alert to her, Iris saying, "That's a robbery in progress."  
"Sorry, we can continue this later?"  
"Yeah, it's fine." 

Barry speeds off. When he gets there the robbery is already running out of the bank mounting his motorcycle. Barry speeds around the bike, causing the thief to go confused and he steals the bag of money, returning it to the banker then he rushes the robber into CCPD. Barry says, "Good luck escaping them."

He then races back to the apartment. She calls out for Iris and she doesn't answer, he starts to panic. He rushes upstairs looks in their room then in the empty guest room. Iris is standing there thinking.   
"Iris, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking how we're going to design this room into a nursery."  
Barry walks over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek.  
"No need to worry about that, let's head to the doctors shall we?"  
"Can we rush there?"  
"You sure won't get motion sickness?"  
"Promise, now let's go!" Iris says hitting Barry playfully.  
Barry puts her down into the alleyway as so nobody would see him using his speed. They walk into the hospital and check in then the doctor leads them into the ultrasound room. Barry's rubbing his neck rapidly, fearing for the child's life. Once the doctor is done with tests she shows them the screen. There's two bodies. Barry doesn't notice it, his eyes still adjusting. Then Iris notices it as well and they're mouths fall open. They both say in unison, "There's two?"  
The doctor nods her head saying congratulations. 

Barry stands up and paces the room just as the doctor leaves. He's mumbling to himself, "Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint."  
Iris holds him steady and asks, "You ok?"   
"Yeah. I'm fine..it's just the fact that there are two beings inside of you?"  
Barry sits down.  
"Well..say something? Are you happy..or mad?"  
"I'm happy, whatever happens in the long run, I'll always be happy with you. Knowing that I'm going to have two children with the best woman in the world, I'm really happy."  
Iris starts tearing up.  
"Why are you crying?" Barry asks cupping her face.  
"Mood swings, definitely mood swings."   
They both laugh and watch the babies from the screen a little bit longer before the doctor comes back.  
She asks them the basic questions, does a few test runs on the children and lets them go. 

Once they get back to the apartment, they fantasize about what having two children will be like.   
"Maybe one will have you're green eyes, Barry."  
"Maybe one will have you're good heart."  
"Maybe one will inherit your speed."  
"And maybe one will inherit your love for coffee."

This goes on for a minute longer before Barry says, "As I was saying later, I need some alone time with my pregnant wife."  
Barry pounces on her being extra careful not to press on her belly in any way. Iris falls asleep from on the kisses being way to tired to continue this any longer. Barry carries her to their bed and kisses her forehead. He then heads to Star-Labs to be the hero he was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I said that I would continue this little fanfiction for a second chapter to see how Barry would react to having two children to take care of, so here it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was really fun to write. I believe Barry would faint or something like that. It's the Barry we know and love.


End file.
